An organization may utilize various types of computing resources to complete various types of jobs. A computing resource may include a device (e.g., a server device and/or a client device), a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a virtual machine (VIVI), an application, and/or the like. A job may include processing data, running an application or a program, generating a report, performing a test (e.g., of a computing resource, an application, and/or the like), and/or the like.